Ellen "Ein"
Ellen "Ein" was an assassin with such skill she was given the codename "Phantom", a designation given only to the best killer in the crime syndicate Inferno. She was found by a scientist known as "Scythe Master" and was his first test subject to be given his assassin-processing treatment, receiving the codename "Ein". She has no memories of her past and is incredibly apathetic. Ein fights with a Japanese tourist named Reiji Azuma, who witnesses her assassination, the untrained tourist putting up a fight first disarming Ein of her pistol and fighting her unarmed and then with a knife taken from Ein. Scythe is impressed with Reiji and brainwashed him, turning him into a second assassin, calling him "Zwei". Ein and Zwei are sent to assassinate several rival mob bosses, first in Dallas and then in Los Angeles before Zwei discovers his true identity, being given his old passport by an Inferno boss. Shortly afterwards, "Ein" escapes to Japan with Reiji and changes her name to Ellen and claims to be Reiji's twin sister. A long and rigorous investigation by Ellen and Reiji traces her history back to Ulan Bator, Mongolia, and though the trail manages to stop there, Ellen is able to find some peace in the area. In the OVA, she is shown to have an older brother, and it is suggested the village where she lived was massacred. Battle vs. Agent 47 (by SPARTAN 119) Note: This battle is an alternate ending based on the anime ending, so it will contain spoilers. Somewhere in Mongolia Ellen lay on the ground several feet from the rim of an escarpment, staring up into the sky, realizing that somewhere deep in her memory, she remembered this wide sky. She knew she had finally found her homeland. Even if she could not find her family, she was at peace. Suddenly, though, that peace was interrupted by the sound of a silenced gunshot. Ellen turned to Reiji Azuma, the only person who had given her life meaning, lying dead, in a pool of blood flowing out of a wound in his head. Up ahead, a donkey-driven cart drove away along the dirt road. There was only one place the shot could have come from- the cart. Ellen ran to her bag and pulled out an M16A2 and took aim at the cart. She was going to kill the bastard took the first person who had ever cared about her from her, the person that made her feel truly human for the first time she could remember. Ellen fired off a burst of several rounds, followed by two more long bursts. The bullets killed the donkey pulling the cart and broke one of the wheels, bring the cart to a stop. Agent 47 climbed out of the cart, realizing his disguise as a Mongolian peasant was blown. 47 took an M4 carbine out from the cart and returned fire at Ellen. The shots missed as Ellen took cover behind a large boulder. After several exchanges of fire, both Ellen and 47 ran out of ammunition for their rifles, without anything to show for it. Ein drew her Uzi and fired at 47, forcing him to retreat into a nearby house. 47 pulled a Steyr TMP and returned fire. Agent 47 then ran to another piece of cover, a large rock about 20 meters from Ein, after several of Ein's bullets flew through the thin walls of the house. Ein had by now switched to her Colt Python, firing a shot the went just over 47's head, removing a hood he was wearing as part of his disguise and revealing 47's face, as well as the barcode tattooed on the back of his head. After firing off all six shots from her revolver, Ein drew her combat knife and broke from cover. Agent 47 tried to take aim at her with his Silverballer, but she was too fast to get an accurate shot at. Ellen swung her knife at Agent 47, cutting his hand and disarming him of his Silverballer. Agent 47 realized she could not defeat an opponent like Ellen in direct hand to hand combat, so he opted for a different approach. 47 drew the Taurus Raging Bull he kept in his coat with his right hand. Ellen swung at 47's hand, knocking the revolver out of his hand. That, however, was exactly as 47 had planned, Ein's attack left her open. Agent 47 drew a switchblade as thrust it at Ein, aiming at her chest, but instead missing and hitting her arm. Still, the pain caused Ellen to drop her knife. Agent 47 kicked the knife away from Ellen and pressed his advantage, driving her backwards, towards the cliff. At this rate, 47 would either knock her off the cliff or kill her with his knife. Agent 47 lunged at Ellen, aiming a thrust at her chest. Agent 47 felt Ellen seize him by his arm, just above the hand, and flip him over her shoulder, judo style. Agent 47 was thrown off the escarpment, falling hundreds of feet to the rock-strewn ground below. As he fell, 47 realized that he had acted exactly as his adversary had planned- he had fallen right into her trap. Then everything went black as the cloned assassin hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Ellen walked away from the cliff. She had a new meaning for her life now. Instead of living with Reiji and searching for her origins, now she was on a personal mission to kill those responsible for his death. Ein walked over to the destroyed cart, searching it for any evidence as to who her attacker was. She found it immediately in the form of a tablet that was still on, with a logo on the screen: a skull and crossbones with a crown, with the words Merces Letifer, Latin for "lethal trade". Below that were the words "International Contract Agency". Ein took the tablet and put in her bag along with the rest of the weapons. Inferno, and this International Contract Agency. Ellen walked away, determined to find those responsible Reiji's death, and kill every last one of them. Expert's Opinion Ellen won this battle because of her superior weaponry as well as her greater agility and superhuman speed, making her a difficult target for 47 to hit. She also had greater skill in close combat than 47. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Gang Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Covert Warriors